


В борьбе неравной секса с дружбой

by ForeverNemi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, PWP, Polyamory, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: в борьбе неравной секса с дружбойвсё время побеждает секса если победила дружбато значит не было борьбы





	В борьбе неравной секса с дружбой

**Author's Note:**

> Ревнующий кексик Тони, доёбчивая булочка Баки, суровый батончик Стив. Сексуальные домогательства на рабочем месте, юст, ревность, обсессия, попытка римминга, чуток механофилии. Отношения Стив/Тони в прошлом, отношений Стив/Баки по сути нет.

— Стив, будь добр, поднимись в мою мастерскую.  
Тони отложил телефон и откинулся в рабочем кресле, сложив руки на груди. Можно было досчитать до двенадцати — обычно столько хватало Роджерсу, чтобы добраться до своего главного сокровища из любого конца мира. Дверь мягко открылась, когда Тони дошёл до семи.  
— Не Роджерс, не кэп, не клоун? — ядовито спросил он, подходя к рабочему столу, рядом с которым сидел Тони. — Видимо, что-то совсем плохое?  
Тони промолчал на это. Жизнь в опасной близости с бывшими сама по себе была испытанием, а уж когда они с такой страстью хлопают крыльями над главным сокровищем своей жизни, и вовсе превращалась в муку.  
— Сам решай.  
Тони из-за плеча указал остриём отвёртки на предмет своего беспокойства. Сексуальная жизнь Роджерса уже несколько месяцев была не его проблемой, и он бы не вмешался, но дело было неотложным.  
— О чём ты? О...  
Заметил.  
— И... Что это?  
— Не знаю, Роджерс. И меня мало это волнует. Я должен закончить работу и послать вас обоих нахер, но как только я его трогаю — происходит это.  
— У него пластины сняты.  
— Спасибо, Роджерс! — наконец разозлился Тони. Он крутанулся в кресле и оказался перед ним — и проблемой — лицом к лицу. — Видимо, это потому, что я её ремонтирую и модифицирую. Это, как ты знаешь, моя работа в ЩИТе — следить за тем оружием, которое вы оружием не называете. И кто бы мог подумать, что у твоего муженька случится стояк, стоило только развинтить его руку.  
— Тони, я уже говорил, что Баки мне как брат...  
— Мне плевать, — по слогам ответил Тони. — Хоть мать, хоть сын. После «Игры престолов» к инцесту относятся с пониманием. Я тебя прошу, разберись с этим, чтобы я мог закончить работу.  
— Как? — Роджерс был по-настоящему обескуражен. — Может, само пройдёт? Тем более, ты занимаешься рукой — просто не обращай внимания.  
— Последний час оно не проходит, — сообщил Тони. — И это существенно меня смущает. Я хочу закончить и послать вас обоих к дьяволу.  
— Тони.   
— То-о-они, — вдруг повторил за ним Барнс, но вышло нараспев, да ещё и с придыханием.  
Тони прикрыл глаза рукой и тяжело вздохнул.  
— И вот так — весь последний час. Роджерс, я тебя как человека прошу — сделай с ним что-нибудь. Я выйду, отключу камеры, отсоси ему, подрочи, только избавь меня от этого!  
— Старк, вот когда ты начнёшь отсасывать Беннеру, то сможешь и мне говорить такие гадости, — видимо, Роджерс уже вышел из себя, раз скатился до грубостей. — Может быть, на стене несмываемой краской написать, что он — мой друг? Ты часто отсасываешь друзьям?  
— О, ты решил обсудить наши отношения? Несколько не вовремя.  
— То-о-о-они, — снова замурлыкал Барнс. Пластины его руки чуть дёрнулись, будто помахали.  
— Как это случилось?  
Вместо ответа Тони крутанул отвёртку между пальцев, как заправский фокусник, и склонился над разобранной рукой Барнса. Будь проклят тот день, когда Фьюри почти заставил его заняться протезом, чтобы выяснить принцип работы и повернуть разрушающую силу на пользу обществу. Тони третий раз пытался приступить к работе, но уже дважды пришлось всё прекращать в самом начале. Едва он разбирал сочленения и проводки, ведшие к живому телу, Барнс закатывал глаза и сладострастно стонал, будто на пороге оргазма. Это не просто отвлекало, это мешало по-настоящему. Особенно при том, что именно появление Барнса в их жизнях сделало Тони и Стива почти непримиримыми врагами. Сложно держать себя в руках, когда тебя заставляют работать с нынешней (и далеко бывшей) пассией Роджерса.  
Два раза Тони постарался забыть об этом, как о страшном сне. На третий раз терпение лопнуло.  
— Я выхожу, разбирайтесь, — вспылил он, отложил отвёртку и поднялся. Но далеко уйти не получилось — Стив перехватил его за локоть, крепко сжал, совершенно не контролируя силу, и дёрнул к себе. Тони упёрся плечом в твёрдую грудь и вспыхнул как хворост. В прошлые их деньки это чертовски заводило, но сейчас вывело из себя. Он от души засадил кулаком сначала Роджерсу под ребра, потом по руке и оттолкнул его. Всё равно, что толкать каменную стену.  
— Мне кажется, помогать ему должен вовсе не я, — прошипел на ухо Роджерс. От этого звука дёрнулись мышцы на затылке. Будто подтверждая теорию Роджерса, Барнс снова запел своё утомительное «То-о-о-они», да ещё и вызывающе дёрнул бёдрами. Под просторными штанами ярко обрисовывался могучий стояк.  
Эти вековые пидары окончательно выбесили Тони.  
— Хорошо, Роджерс. Ты стоишь здесь и следишь, чтобы он не шевелился и молчал, я заканчиваю работу и посылаю вас обоих к хуям.  
— Тони, не выражайся, — лицемерно сморщился Роджерс, будто не он пару минут назад не стеснялся в подобных выражениях.  
— Как вы оба меня достали! — в сердцах пробормотал Тони, и тут его рука, привыкшая к выверенным мельчайшим движениям, дрогнула — и да, виноват был Роджерс, торчавший за спиной. Острие отвёртки соскользнуло с крестовины соединения и проскользило по масляному металлу под пластинку, проехав по переплетениям проводов. Что-то коротнуло, рука, чуть скрипя, дёрнулась — а Барнс, закатив глаза, проорал во всю глотку «ТОНИ». Сам же Тони мог даже не оборачиваться, потому что несложно было предположить, что произошло.  
Из-за спины раздалось смущённое покашливание. Тони, стараясь держать взгляд выше, обернулся и увидел абсолютно и безвозвратно покрасневшего Роджерса, который старался смотреть только в стену.  
— МРТ показало, что рука присоединена прямиком через нервы к ЦНС. Ювелирная работа.  
— Ты их похвалить хочешь? — Роджерс почему-то шептал и всё ещё смотрел в стену, опасаясь посмотреть даже на Старка.  
— Хорошую работу несложно хвалить, даже если это работа Гидры.  
— То-о-о-они, — раздался шёлковый стон Барнса.  
Было большой ошибкой поддаться и обернуться. Потому что в одно это движение Тони заметил всё: влажное пятно на светло-серых спортивках Барнса, его лицо, одухотворённое оргазмом, влюблённые глаза, направленные только на Тони с полным игнорированием Стива.  
— Не могу поверить, что ты так плохо его удовлетворяешь.  
— Мы не... — Стив прервался на полуфразе и возмущенно вздохнул. Но Тони было всё равно. Уходя — уходи, ему было безразлично, что там у них с Барнсом происходит. Пусть будут счастливы спустя семьдесят лет разлуки.  
— Раз проблема решена, я тебя не задерживаю, — вежливо намекнул он Стиву, снова наклонился над распотрошённой рукой и принялся за работу.  
Барнс продолжал смотреть на него, как на личное божество, но Тони старательно это игнорировал.

— Роджерс! В мастерскую! — раздался по громкой связи взбешённый голос, и Стив снова не замедлил явиться — на счёт «пять», может, прогуливался по коридору, точно зная, что ещё понадобится.  
— Что?  
— Он меня трогает! — ярился Тони, уворачиваясь от живой руки Барнса, которой тот так и тянулся к его лицу.  
Стояк был на месте, будто никуда и не уходил.  
— Держи его, — велел Тони. — Он уже покалечил Дубину и сломал два манипулятора. Может, хоть ты удержишь.  
— Я... Как? — с готовностью, но совершенно понуро согласился Стив.  
— Откуда мне знать, — процедил Тони. — Как это у вас вообще происходит?  
— Тони, мы не...  
— То-о-о-они, — снова завёл свою песню Барнс, видимо, реагировавший на имя.  
— За руку точно! — велел Тони, в который уже раз за этот день уворачиваясь от проворных длинных пальцев, которыми Барнс то хотел погладить его по щеке, то впутать в волосы. В прошлый раз было больно высвобождаться.  
Стив, всё ещё старательно игнорируя маячившую прямо по курсу главную проблему Барнса, надавил ему на плечо, а заодно и на грудь, не давая дёргаться.  
— Я бы кое-что заменил, — бормотал Тони больше себе, чем вынужденным слушателям. — Пятница!  
— Да, мистер Старк?  
— Договорись с Т'Чаллой о беседе. И мне будет нужна его сестра. Устрой конференц-связь, когда нашему величеству будет удобно.  
— Вашему величеству? — голос искина был обычным, но Тони слишком хорошо его знал. Не Джарвис, конечно, но тоже та ещё язва. Хорошо, что хотя бы от британского акцента удалось избавиться.  
Роджерс фыркнул, поняв это, но когда Тони яростно на него посмотрел, звёздно-полосатый клоун притворился, что ничего не слышал.  
— Так, с меня хватит, — вышел из себя Тони. — Все соединения проверены, порванные связки я восстановил, нервные окончания пропаял. Забирай свою зазнобу и проваливайте из моей мастерской!  
Тони действительно закончил работу — великолепную, как и обычно. Не было в мире такой причины, которая помешала бы ему остаться гением робототехники. С тщательно скрываемым — от Роджерса — удовольствием, он смотрел, как пластинки киберруки с мягкими щелчками закрываются и встают на место, как по ним проходит сначала первая, потом вторая проверочная волна, демонстрирующая идеальность движения мелких шестерёнок механизма.  
— Тони, — голос Барнса был нежным и просящим, но заставил Тони снова напрячься и упрямо выкатить подбородок.  
— Забирай благоверного, — бросил он Роджерсу, поднялся и взял у Дубины запотевшую бутылку с водой — ужасно хотелось затушить пожар злости в груди.  
— Но он... — Стив не договорил, помог всё ещё возбуждённому Барнсу подняться и помог спуститься с лабораторной кушетки.  
— Не мои проблемы, — Тони повернулся к ним спиной, игнорируя разочарованное сопение Роджерса и влюблённые вздохи Барнса. Не его проблемы.

— Роджерс!!! — Тони орал через личный интерком комнат Стива, в которые подселили и Барнса, чтобы — по официальной версии — Стив всегда мог оказаться рядом в случае проблем, а на самом деле... Да всё равно, что там на самом деле. В середине ночи орать на всю Башню имя бывшего, пусть даже попав в столь затруднительное положение, Тони не собирался.  
А положение действительно было не из лёгких. Тони проснулся от того, как что-то прохладное касалось его лица. Он распахнул глаза и, конечно же, увидел в мягком свете городских огней за окном лицо Барнса.  
Отмороженный Солдат полулежал на кровати на правом боку, подперев голову кулаком, а ужасающе пугающая левая мягко скользила по щеке. Смотрел Барнс только на Тони, и глаза его могли соперничать со светом луны. Что было не так с этими двумя отморозками? Тони уже видел такой взгляд — у Роджерса после его первого оргазма с Тони. И оба же смотрели так влюбленно, что где-то под реактором становилось холодно от осознания того, что всего слишком много и всё это только для него одного.  
— Чего тебе?  
Вместо ответа Барнс мягко зафиксировал его голову и мягким ползком оказался совсем рядом, нависая над лицом.  
— То-о-о-они, — завёл он свой уже изрядно надоевший хит, а когда Старк дёрнулся, чтобы освободиться, наклонился к нему и начал целовать.  
С одной стороны, в этой ситуации всё было пугающим, а с другой — тревожащим ум. Прекрасно зная Роджерса и его постельные подвиги, Тони в жизни бы не поверил, что Барнс оказался настолько неудовлетворён, что прибежал к нему за добавкой. Но он тоже был суперсолдатом, так что сил Роджерса и правда могло не хватить.  
Полностью бредовые и не подчиняющиеся логике мысли мчались у Тони в голове, пока Барнс целовал его.  
Вот бы никогда не признаваться себе, что это возбуждало, но... Но Тони не смог. Целовался Барнс бесподобно, будто его в Гидре учили не убивать людей пачками одним пальцем, а годами заставляли тренироваться на помидорах. Потому что Барнс успевал одновременно облизывать его рот, прикусывать губами губы и при всём этом весьма откровенно трахать языком. Где-то на краю сознания безумно громко орала сирена, подавая сигнал тревоги на упиравшийся в бедро суперсолдатский член Барнса (где вообще создатели Роджерса и Барнса видели у мужчин настолько огромные члены?).  
Тони очнулся даже не от этого, а тогда, когда механическая рука с нежным жужжанием и тихим шорохом опустилась ему на пах. Испытывая к технике страсть не меньшую, чем когда-то (в прошлой жизни) к Роджерсу, Тони воспринял это с большим энтузиазмом. Отрезвило его лишь то, что механические сочленения обхватили уже вполне себе окрепший после поцелуев член. Собственное возбуждение оказалось сюрпризом - влечения к железякам в сексуальном плане Тони никогда не испытывал (или предпочитал так думать). Именно тогда в спальне Стива и прозвучал панический зов:  
— Роджерс!!!  
Тот снова успел за время горения спички. Двери в комнаты Тони аккуратно разъехались под контролем Пятницы, и раздался топот. Роджерс безошибочно мчался к спальне. Отбросив ненужные сантименты, что когда-то этот сверхъестественный говнюк бежал так к нему за любовью и страстью, Тони постарался высвободиться из удушающе-влюблённых объятий, но ничего не вышло.  
— Отлепи своего муженька от меня, — прошипел Тони, почти полностью погребённый под лапавшим его Барнсом.  
Стив, стоило отдать ему должное, ничего не сказал на это, подошёл к Баки и решительно, но мягко потянул его прочь.  
— Пойдём, Баки, тебе нужно спать. Что это ты затеял?  
— Тони, — удивлённо, и будто это всё объясняло, твердил Барнс, подчинявшийся Роджерсу и понемногу высвобождавший Тони от своего удушающего любовного захвата. — Стив, но это же Тони!  
— Да-да, — успокаивал тот, высвобождая ноги Тони, переплетённые с ногами Барнса, — тот самый Тони, которого не нужно трогать. Баки, я же тебе объяснял.  
— Это же Тони, Стив! Это Тони!  
— Да-да, и мы договаривались, что ты не будешь его пугать.  
Стив окончательно стянул Барнса, решившего вдруг стать для Тони тёплым одеялом и обволочь собой везде, на пол и поставил на ноги. И Тони мог бы поклясться, что Роджерс заметил его стояк — настолько ярко вспыхнули его глаза в темноте. Тони же предпочёл перевернуться на живот и пожелать двум этим отморозкам доброй ночи.  
Самым ядовитым своим тоном.

— Тони?  
От испуга из рук выскользнула бутылка шампуня.  
— Блядь, ты что, через стены просачиваешься?  
Он подставил лицо под струю воды, смахнул попавшие в глаза капли и уже не слепо посмотрел на стоявшего за ним в душевой кабине Барнса.  
— Это физически возможно — так тихо передвигаться?  
— То-о-они, — если бы он не знал, что Барнса пичкают адскими препаратами, купирующими последствия «когнитивной рекалибровки» (за неимением лучшего Романова объясняла это так), то в голосе Барнса слышалась насмешка.  
Игнорируя отталкивающие его руки, Барнс схватил шампунь, щедро плеснул в горсть и растёр металлической и живой рукой, а потом без сомнений запустил все десять пальцев в мокрые волосы Тони.  
Тони очень старался сопротивляться. Изо всех сил. Изо всех тех сил, что оставались в его предательском теле от того, как нежно массировал его голову Барнс (и что всегда было запрещённым приёмом, которым даже Роджерс пользовался по большим праздникам).  
— Мне от тебя не избавиться? — понял Тони, одновременно капитулируя, ненавидя мир и тая от массирующих движений весьма, надо признать, чувствительной и нежной металлической руки.  
— Нет.  
Совершенно точно в голосе Барнса слышалась мягкая насмешка. А вот член, в отличие от неё, был весьма крепок и упирался Тони под копчик.  
— Сейчас Роджерса позову, — пригрозил Тони, хотя ещё с ночи было понятно, что бравый клоун-капитан вряд ли ему сильно поможет. Максимум, на что его хватит — это увести Барнса и наградить Тони ненавидящим взглядом за его стояк.  
Со стороны Роджерса это было крайне нечестно. Прошло уже одиннадцать месяцев с той поры, когда Тони предложил ему отправиться целовать в зад своего ненаглядного Баки (к чему тот и приступил со всей своей волей и отвагой). За это время в их распавшейся паре только у Роджерса и была сексуальная жизнь, а Тони старался быть выше этого. Но не тогда, когда Барнс — где только всего этого нахватался? В тридцатых кто-то что-то слышал о римминге? — уже успел встать позади него на колени и раздвинуть ягодицы, чтобы прижаться носом и ртом к расселине между ними.  
— Так, хватит! Пятница, Роджерса!  
— Здесь мало места, — вполне осмысленно сообщил Барнс. — Пусть идёт сразу в спальню.  
Тони попытался снова вывернуться из крепкого хвата рук, но ни черта — как и должно было быть — не вышло. Сложно сражаться с суперчеловеком, когда ты не можешь противопоставить его убойной силе и металлической руке ничего, кроме каменного стояка.  
К счастью, Роджерс успел до того, как Тони, уперевшись в стенку кабинки, сам толкнулся на язык Барнса, тем самым подписав себе сексуальный приговор. И его появление, как обычно, принесло с собой атмосферу арктической свежести.  
— Что здесь происходит?  
Тони даже показалось, что вода в душе стала ледяной, а стекло кабинки покрылось инеем вместо пара. Но вот Барнса это не остановило. Он обернулся к Стиву, прижался щекой к заднице Тони и счастливо выдохнул, сжимая его за бёдра:  
— То-о-они.  
— Баки, мы уже говорили об этом! — вокруг Роджерса едва ли не молнии сверкали, когда он смотрел на замершего — и невинного в этой ситуации — Тони и своего озабоченного дружка.  
— Смотри, спереди он свободен, — ответил голосам в своей голове Барнс. — Иди к нам.  
— Есть предложение получше, — прохрипел Тони, очень стараясь не думать о Роджерсе спереди и Барнсе сзади. В кабинке без того было жарко и тесно, чтобы вместить одновременно и его непрошенные фантазии, и его непрошенный стояк. — Ты его заберёшь и никогда больше ко мне не подпустишь!  
Вместо этого Роджерс в долю секунды оказался около кабинки, распахнул дверки и почти полностью, игнорируя то, что вода мочила его парадно-выходной клоунский костюм, притянул Тони к себе крепким хватом за затылок и, презрев условности и месяцы расставания, впился в его губы поцелуем, которые более осмысленные люди назвали бы собственническим. Тони бы не назвал. Он вдруг осознал себя между горячим ртом Роджерса, буквально — буквально! — трахавшим его рот языком, и мягким толчком металлического пальца в свой зад.  
— Тони... — как у Роджерса получалось иметь одновременно и виноватый, и суровый вид, Тони решительно не понимал. Он, едва фокусируя взгляд после поцелуя температурой в несколько адских котлов, смотрел на вымокшего Роджерса и не понимал, почему всё прекратилось.  
— То-о-они, — завёл шарманку Барнс, продолжая мягко расцеловывать его задницу, активно помогая при этом языком.  
— Баки!  
— Стив?  
— Идиоты?  
Как по команде оба замерли. И пусть видел Тони только лицо Роджерса, но был уверен, что и Баки вполне осмысленно смотрит на него из-за... спины.  
— Тони?  
— То-о-они?  
Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов — и отсекая себе тем самым путь отступления и скидку на невменяемость, Тони пинком в бок заставил Барнса подвинуться, освобождая пространство между собой и стенкой кабины.  
— Роджерс?  
— Тони? — в голосе Стива было столько недоверия и затаённой надежды, что хотелось стукнуть.  
— Или мне выйти?  
Вместо ответа Роджерс в несколько рывков стащил костюм и зашёл в кабинку. Места сразу стало настолько мало, что между тремя телами вряд ли уместился и микрон.  
— Тони, — выдохнул Роджерс, снова хватая его за голову и притягивая к себе для невыносимо жаркого поцелуя, успев при этом правой рукой обхватить член.  
— То-о-они, — выдохнул на его ягодицы довольный Барнс, продолжая демонстрировать свои умения в управлении бионическим супермегапротезом.  
— Дебилы, — простонал Тони, двигаясь между ними то в кулак Роджерса, то на язык Барнса.  
Но стоило отдать Тони должное. В этот раз он честно назвал так всех троих.


End file.
